The Replacement
by John Reed
Summary: Sequel to "Vampires, Witches and Elena".
1. The Task and the Exchange

The Task

Elena had no idea how to react as Katherine entered her bedroom She closed the door behind her, and then stood against it as Katherine walked around her room.

"I never paid much attention to your room. It's very nice."

"Thanks." Elena said. "Do you want to sit?"

Katherine nodded and sat in a chair near the bed. She glanced up at Elena who had not moved. "You?"

"Oh, yeah." Elena quickly sat on the bed – not too close to Katherine, but where she could easily keep eye contact. "Just nervous I guess. I don't know what to expect."

"No need Elena."

Katherine paused, so Elena added, "I still am. Did you need me for something?"

Katherine sighed. "It'll take some time for us to get used to each other. And yes. I have a request for you Elena."

Elena tensed.

"I want to replace you for a week."

Elena did not understand. "Replace me? What do you mean replace me?"

"I want to be you. I want to live your life, to go where you would go. To see what you would see. I want to replace you for a week."

"Why would you want that?" Elena asked, as she realized something. Katherine's expression wasn't icy or distant or any of the things she had seen before. She looked pretty much normal.

Katherine did not respond immediately. She seemed to be considering her reply – something else Elena had never seen in her. "You probably won't understand and you don't need to. Let's just say that when I was here recently, I realized that there are things I miss. Things I want to experience again, if just for a week. And now I have a chance to do just that."

"What kind of things?" Elena asked.

"I want to talk to Damon and Stefan without being judged by them. I want to walk the streets of Mystic Falls and see what you thought so much of that you paid the price you paid. I just want to experience a normal life again."

Elena did not really want to, but she voiced her thoughts. "But you could do so much damage to…to everything. You promised that my family and the town would be safe."

"And I still promise that Elena. I will do no damage. No one will know it is me – they will think it is you."

"Even Stefan?" Elena asked. "Do you think he would not know it was not me?"

"Damon did not know when he first saw me. Yes, I think neither would know. Nor would your brother or your aunt."

"I don't think I could trust you to not do something to mess things up with Stefan or Jeremy or Bonnie or someone."

"That, Elena," Katherine said, "is the point. Or at least part of it. I have to trust you when I ask you to um…help me. I am trusting you now. It is only right that you learn to trust me as well."

"Where would I go? How would I know what you're doing?"

"You wouldn't. And you can go anywhere you want. Have you ever just wanted to get away from everyone and everything for a bit? This is your chance."

"No." Elena said quickly.

Katherine sighed. "Then you could go to the witch's house. There is no one there is there?"

"No. And you can't call her that if you are supposed to be me."

"True," said Katherine. "You will have to help me with some things."

"One day." Elena said. She could stand that – and it really wasn't that bad a request. So much better than what she feared. Surely she could repair a day's worth of Katherine's damage if she needed to.

"Four days. And this is not a negotiation."

Elena reluctantly nodded.

"Good. We will start the day after tomorrow."

"So soon? Can't I have some time to prepare?"

"You mean time to tip someone off?"

"You know I wouldn't risk that," Elena said.

"I know. I trust you. And you will spend at least part of tomorrow bringing me up to speed, so to speak. We'll need to co-ordinate what we wear on the day of the switch. Isn't this fun?"

Then Katherine added "Oh, and Elena, I'll need your necklace."

"The vervain? Why?"

"Because it's yours, Elena. I will bring it back to you tomorrow, but I need to have it copied."

"Copied?"

"Yes. I will have a replica that will look like it, even smell like it – to a vampire. But it will be what protects me from the sun. I won't be able to use what I usually do if I am dressed as you."

Elena nodded. "I understand." She hesitantly took off her necklace and offered it to Katherine.

"Trust, Elena. We are building trust." Katherine said as let the necklace drop from Elena's hand to a small bag.

"We?"

"And don't worry. Damon is near. You are in no danger tonight."

"Does he know you're here?"

"No and I don't recommend you tell him. Until tomorrow." Katherine was gone – the door closing quietly behind her. Elena was amazed. She could be as quiet as she was fast.

The Chat

A phone call. She did it with Stefan and even Damon. She had called Isobel once. But she had never expected a call from Katherine. It didn't seem like something Katherine would do.

She had to make up an excuse for Stefan and she felt guilty about it. But at least she had time to formulate it and make it sound fairly reasonable. Then she met Katherine at a restaurant far enough out of town that she did not expect to be recognized..

Her necklace was returned to her and she quickly put it around her neck. She wondered how she could test it to make sure it was still what it was supposed to be.

The conversation really wasn't terrible – she almost enjoyed it, like chatting with a sister.

"You don't have to worry about Caroline." Elena explained. "She really doesn't listen to herself as she's talking. If you don't know something and she presses you on it just say something like 'Sorry, I forgot'. Then she'll remind you of it."

"And the boyfriend Matt?"

"Ex-boyfriend. He probably won't come looking for you – it would just be a chance meeting. Minor pleasantries – 'hey, how are you'. Not much more now. You can ask about his mom, that might stop any conversation right there."

"Do you hug?"

"No," Elena replied. "No touching."

Elena hadn't eaten much so she took a few bites.

Katherine watched as if she was trying to memorize the movements. "You see Bonnie every day?"

Elena smiled. "Bonnie. Very good. And yes I do. Every day." Elena's expression changed. "You've promised me she is safe with you. You won't hurt her."

"I won't."

Elena remembered her promise. "She still has the bracelet - the one the blocks her powers. She would like to have it removed."

"I'm sure she would."

"Katherine, she can't help me without her power."

"And she can't hurt either of us with the bracelet in place. Let's just see how it goes."

Elena nodded.

"Aunt Jenna?" Katherine asked.

"Just Jenna. She wants us to talk more, but I haven't. It won't look weird if you avoid her or brush her off."

"And if she forces herself on me?"

"She's done nothing but help me. But I still manage to avoid her. I'm sure you can too, just please be nice about it."

"Jeremy?" Katherine asked.

"Not talking to me. I keep trying, he says no. He feels betrayed because I kept the vampire stuff from him. He probably won't say anything to you."

Katherine nodded. "Damon?"

This was cutting too close. It no longer felt like a chat – more like an interrogation. "He's keeping his distance. I guess he's upset with me. I understand. He's helped me so much, but I can't be what I think he wants – at least not right now."

"And what is that?"

"A replacement for you. I'm with Stefan, and I've told him that."

"Anything else I should know?"

"He promised to help me if I needed it when I'm doing something for you."

"You asked him to do this for you?"

"Yes."

"Why not Stefan?" Katherine asked.

"I don't know. Maybe I'm afraid of losing him. Maybe Stefan's feelings for me don't seem quite so unconditional as Damon's."

"That I understand." Katherine said.

The Exchange

Maybe it wasn't intentional, but it seemed like it was. Elena had made an excuse about picking something up for Bonnie. She had Stefan drive her to Bonnie's house (as Katherine had instructed), and had to convince him to wait for her in the car. Katherine was not making this easy.

Elena entered the house and immediately went to a window where she could see Stefan. She couldn't help wondering what would change between them in the next few days because of Katherine. And she couldn't stand giving up control of this relationship.

But she had promised and quickly grabbed a couple of framed pictures of Bonnie's ancestors. Then she went straight to the back door where Katherine was, as expected, waiting.

"What are these?" Katherine asked as Elena passed her the pictures.

"My excuse for coming. Bonnie doesn't know, but I think it'll please her to have them there. And my purse with phone and keys."

Katherine took them and turned to leave.

"Please," Elena said. "No damage."

"Trust me Elena. I only ask you to make a promise to me once. Please accord me the same respect."


	2. Boredom and Betrayal

Stefan

Of course it was only day one and she had only seen Stefan so far, but Katherine thought she was doing well. She felt she was in character. And she could tell – there was nothing there. None of the spark she had used compulsion to generate so long ago and no chance of using compulsion now. Actually it was getting to be a bit of a bore – could she last for 4 days of this?

They were at a restaurant, when Damon entered, caught her eyes briefly, and went to sit at the bar.

"I knew it was a mistake to bring you here," Stefan said.

"Why? Don't you trust him? Or is it me?"

"No. Of course I trust you. It's just that his skulking around lately is getting to me. I try to talk to him, but he won't."

"Then let me. You know I can get through to him sometimes."

Stefan looked uncertain. "I don't know…"

"Let me give it a shot. What would you like me to tell him? Just to cut out the skulking?"

"I hate to say it, but I want him to go back to the way he was before the Bonnie incident. At least he had no problem telling me what was in his warped mind."

"OK," Katherine said rising. "Tell you his every thought. Got it."

"Not his every thought. Ugh."

She went to sit by Damon. What had Elena said about him? "Keeping his distance." She wondered how he would react when she was so close.

"Can I sit for a minute?"

Damon just nodded towards the stool next to him.

"Still not talking to me? I did save your life."

Damon's look at her was harsh – almost a glare. "Do you mean the Bonnie incident or the other times?"

Katherine could only think "other times?" What she said was "Remind me of the other times."

"You mean Founder's Day when you made Bonnie save me? Or at the tomb when you came in after me when you found out the witches were going to leave me there. Or in Atlanta which you told me not to forget. Why are you bringing this up?"

Katherine was shocked, but managed to keep it to herself. She knew about Founder's Day, but not the others. Elena had done that much for him?

"And why do you think I did all that, Damon?"

"I don't know. Apparently for Stefan."

"You think Stefan wants you alive and healthy?" Katherine was proud of herself – dropping occasional words such as the "do" at the front the question, like Elena sometimes did.

"It makes more sense than the alternative."

"Don't be so sure."

Damon just looked at her, but at least the glare was gone.

"Stefan wants you to talk to him," she said.

"Are we still on what Stefan wants?"

It had only taken this long for her to feel it. It was clear – nothing for Stefan, something for Damon.

"Stefan wants you to talk to him, and I want you to talk to me."

Damon laughed to himself. "Talking to you has never worked out so well for me."

"Give it a chance, Damon."

"I have. And I've heard what you've said."

"Remind me."

Damon shook his head. "It was bad enough when you said it. I'm not repeating it."

"Things change. See you at my house later?" she asked as she left, without looking at him. She would have normally been a bit firmer, but she was still in character.

She returned to Stefan, but found Damon's eyes briefly as he left the restaurant.

"How'd it go?" Stefan asked.

"I said what I wanted to - I mean what we wanted to say." Her eyes returned to Stefan. "He knows we want him to open up."

"And the skulking?"

"Sorry, I forgot about that. It'll have to be next time."

* * *

Bonnie

Katherine had been glad to see Stefan under calm circumstances that morning. It was at least one point of the exercise – figure out exactly what, if anything, she still felt for the Salvatore brothers. Stefan had been a disappointment. It was getting harder to put up with him. Maybe it would have been that way before – she did a lot of compelling to make him what he was then.

She was seriously thinking of avoiding him for the rest of the four days.

But she was glad to have him with her now, as they approached Bonnie's room. It was nearly sundown. She knew that Elena's routine the last couple of days had been for Stefan to bring her here, spend some time with Bonnie, and then leave Elena to stay until visiting hours were over. Then she would get a ride home with another friend whose grandmother was in the hospital now.

She let Stefan take the lead. It was not hard to say a few pleasant things - until Stefan excused himself and left earlier than she expected. Had he misinterpreted her hesitation to talk as her wanting to be alone with Bonnie?

This four day switch with Elena was her choice. So many reasons to end it early, though – Stefan and Bonnie. But she intended to keep her promise – she would try to act as Elena would.

"You OK?" Bonnie asked. She had realized that Elena was acting a little weird.

"I am." Katherine moved to stand next to her. Her eyes were drawn to the bracelet.

Bonnie, noticing what she was looking at, asked "Were you able to talk to Katherine yet?"

"No."

Bonnie grimaced.

"But I think I'll see her soon. I'm sure she won't leave me alone forever. Will you do as she asks? Will you help me if I need your help?"

"I won't do as she asks. I will do as you ask."

Now all Katherine had to decide was if that was enough.

* * *

Damon

Katherine was in the kitchen helping Jenna – not being very responsive to her inquiries – when they heard the knock at the door. She stayed in the kitchen but, of course, heard everything. She went as soon as she knew.

"Damon." Jenna said as she opened the door.

"May I see Elena?"

Jenna looked behind her at Katherine who was just arriving.

"If it's OK. We'll just talk on the porch."

Jenna nodded, "OK. Just keep it … "She didn't know how to finish that statement.

"We'll keep it verbal," Katherine said as she led Damon to the porch and sat down. He remained standing.

"Don't you want to sit?" she asked.

"Not yet. You need to tell me what's going on."

"I don't know what you mean."

"Suddenly you're willing to see me. But you're still with Stefan? I don't believe it."

"Things aren't always as they seem, Damon."

Damon remained standing. "I know that. Is this your way of telling me that you've seen Katherine again?"

Katherine shook her head.

"What then?"

Katherine had a decision to make. Should she tell him? Would it cause the damage she had promised Elena she would avoid?

"Please Damon. This is hard for me. Please sit down."

Damon sat next to her and faced her, though his expression did not soften.

"Damon, I know I've hurt you and I'm sorry. What I don't know is what will happen in the next few days. I don't know what I'll do, or what Stefan will do, or what you'll do. I do know I'll be counting on you, counting on your feelings for me not to change. I need that. I need to be able to rely on you, I need to know you'll help me. I need to know that whatever I do, whatever happens, you love me."

Damon looked into the eyes he knew so well, the eyes of the girl he loved so long ago and so recently. He couldn't help himself. He kissed her.

She had no intention of letting him kiss her the way he had so recently and he didn't try to. The door opened and they both turned to face an annoyed Jenna.

"Verbal?"

"Just using my mouth Jenna." Katherine was irritated.

"I'll go." Damon said, leaving.

"Damon, things are not as they seem," Katherine said as he was walking out of sight. She entered the house without looking at Jenna.

"Elena," Jenna called after her, "I don't pry very often…"

Katherine cut her off as she started up the stairs. "And I respond even less often." She entered Elena's room and slammed the door.

OK, maybe just a little damage.

* * *

The Trouble

Katherine had decided that one day was enough. She couldn't take anymore of the new Stefan, she was done with Bonnie, and she had tried to pass the message along to Damon the previous evening. She was done. She was on her way to Bonnie's house to give Elena her boring life back.

She was walking at a normal pace, enjoying feeling the sun, trying to decide exactly what to say when a van screeched to a stop beside her. A man came out of the front passenger side and grabbed her. He was strong – she immediately recognized him as a vampire.

He opened the back of the van just enough to shove her roughly inside. She hit something and was immediately pulled into a sitting position by another vampire who also had a knife against her throat. She could see another vampire next to him.

"Stay quiet." He told her.

She did, though her mind was racing. First the calculation. Could she take them? Certainly the two in the back of the van with her now.

Then the realization – the vampire that had grabbed her was walking in daylight. There were not a lot of sources for charms that would allow vampires to do that. Whoever he was, at one time or another, she had apparently trusted him enough to do that for him.

And finally she recognized that the target was Elena. She was ready to massacre anyone involved.

But she held back. She decided to let things run their course – for now.


	3. The Accessories

Antsy

Elena was bored. She had been stuck in Bonnie's house for a full 24 hours and then some. She had brought a book to read and her journal to catch up with, but she was going crazy. She really didn't think of herself as a control freak, but lack of control, or maybe lack of awareness of what was going on, was getting to her. Couldn't she risk a call to someone just to see what was happening? Maybe Bonnie.

She went to Bonnie's back door and opened it, just standing in the doorway. She couldn't risk walking. But she had to leave.

She went to the Bonnie's phone and dialed.

"Mr. Salzman?" She said when he answered. "I'm kind of stuck at Bonnie's house. Could you give me a ride home?"

She wasn't sure exactly what she would tell him, or what she would do if Katherine happened to see her. But she couldn't just sit there anymore.

* * *

Uh-oh

Katherine could feel the van's movement as it went through the streets of Mystic Falls.

The vampire had pulled the knife away from her, but kept it in his hand as he sat next to her.

"Why hasn't she said anything?" The vampire with the knife asked the other.

"You told her to be quiet. Compulsion."

"I wasn't looking into her eyes. And if what we've heard is true…"

He pulled her head to his and stared into her eyes. It took all the control she could muster not to kill him then. His eyes moved down and found her necklace. He ripped it from her neck.

"Vervain." He said as he threw the necklace aside. Then he stared into her eyes again and asked, "Why are you so quiet?"

"Afraid," Katherine whispered. She didn't really have to pretend to be upset with her necklace gone. She was now subject to sunlight.

"Good. Now sit still and stay quiet." He said as he shoved her back to where she had been.

She wanted to look for the necklace, but knew that fighting the vampires to find it might just rip the van apart, exposing her to the sunlight. So she waited.

Eventually, the van pulled into a garage. Safe from the sun, she decided to keep up her ruse for awhile to see if she could learn who they were and why they were here.

She continued to be roughly handled as she was pulled from a garage into what was probably used as a living room. She was forced into a chair and "compelled" to stay put. There were windows, but they were covered to keep the sun out. She felt much better with that much protection, and began to assess her kidnappers – 3 vampires and a human.

The human was the owner of the house and, of course, under compulsion.

She did not recognize the vampires. She estimated her odds in a fight to be at best 50/50, especially since she couldn't leave the house. That might work, but she preferred better odds.

She decided that, unless attacked, she would wait until they weren't paying attention to her. And by then, hopefully, she would have figured out their intentions.

* * *

The Accessories

It took longer then Elena preferred for Alaric to arrive. He had explained that he had some things to do and it would be mid-afternoon before he would arrive, but she was still annoyed. She did, however, have time to formulate an excuse.

She didn't allow him to knock – she just ran to his car when he arrived.

"So how did you get stuck here without a car?" Alaric asked – slightly confused that, instead of just climbing in and putting on her seatbelt, she was scrunching as much of herself as possible into the floor space by the seat.

"Stefan dropped me off. I was going to clean some, but forgot something so I need to go back home for a minute."

"You know I need you to put your seat belt on."

Elena did manage to grab the seatbelt and pull, it over her and snap it, though its placement was not comfortable – not that any other part of her was comfortable at the moment.

"Are you going to explain yourself" Alaric asked.

"Um, can I just say vampire stuff and leave it at that?"

"OK…" Alaric said slowly as he pulled out of Bonnie's driveway. "Not willing to share?"

"Not yet. But can you wait at my house for a few minutes while I get what I need?"

Alaric nodded, but couldn't help glancing at her as he drove.

When he arrived and parked, Elena asked "Can you go see if I'm there?" She removed the seatbelt, but stayed scrunched down.

Alaric was annoyed. "Excuse me?" Then he realized what it must mean.

"Is Katharine here?"

"I don't know, but if she is, I need to stay out here. Would you check for me please?"

"Elena, where's Stefan?"

"I don't know, but don't worry. She's not hurting anyone or anything. She's just pretending to be me for a couple of days. Could you please go check? And if she's not there, go in so I'll know it's safe for me to."

"Elena, if something's going on, you need to tell me."

"No one is in danger. I promise. Would you please go check for me?"

Alaric did so reluctantly. Elena poked her head up a couple times before she saw that he had gone inside.

Breathing a sigh of relief, she finally straightened up and left the car, stretching as she walked to the door. She had to wait long enough for it not to seem odd to Jenna that Alaric had not seen her as he came in.

She felt relief as she entered her home.

"Elena," Jenna said as she entered, "someone found your purse and brought it over."

"My purse?"

"Yes. You don't need to worry, though. Your wallet's there – that's how they knew where to bring it. Your cell phone's there too. I don't think anything was taken."

"Where did they find it?"

"They didn't say. Did you not know you'd lost it?"

"No. Thanks." She took the purse and went upstairs without speaking to Alaric.

She knew she worried too much sometimes. Everything was probably OK. Katherine had probably dropped her stuff while making out with Stefan or something.

She decided to call Stefan. It was a risk, if she was with him, he might figure it all out. But Katherine needed to know that she'd lost the phone and purse. Maybe she could disguise her voice to sound like a stranger. She called.

He didn't answer.

Should she call Damon?

* * *

Things Are Not as They Seem

The van with two vampires and the human had just left the house. Although it was several hours before sunset, Katherine decided to move. She now knew what was happening, and with only one vampire left, she could easily take him out. Hopefully the house would have a phone she could use.

She had just gotten out of the chair when a window crashed in. She froze, ready to move out of the light if it was too close. Then she saw Damon going straight for the startled vampire.

She watched as Damon pulled the other vampire into the sunlight flowing through the broken window. He was not protected and between the sun and Damon, was soon gone – in a rather noisy and messy fashion.

Damon rushed to Katherine.

"Are you all right?"

She nodded her head. "Why did you come?"

Damon pointed at the mess on the floor. "Do you really need to ask?"

"No," she said. "I mean how did you know I needed help?"

"I told you where I'd be if there's something trying to hurt you. I'm just sorry I couldn't get to you sooner, but I could tell you were OK."

"You're not at full strength yet. One vampire would have been hard, but three…"

"Easy with the sun though. Let's get you out of here before they come back."

"No! They took my necklace."

"The vervain? Elena, you don't need to worry about it. I won't do anything…"

"Damon, I can't go into the sunlight without the necklace."

"What? Why not?" Damon did not understand.

Katherine sighed. "Damon, think about it. I cannot go into the sun without the necklace. It's what protects me."

Damon wasn't that dense. He understood now. "Katherine."

She nodded.

"Where's Elena?"

"If she's being good, she's at Bonnie's house."

"What are the chances of that?" Damon said as he realized what Katherine had called the person she usually referred to as "the witch".

"If they see her, she is in danger. Is there a phone here?" she asked, moving across the room trying to avoid the light.

"Use this," Damon said, giving her his cell phone.

"We'll need a phone book unless you have the Bennett number in here."

Katherine sat on the couch as Damon retrieved the book. He came back with it open and gave her the number.

"Have you been pretending to be Elena?" Damon asked.

Katherine looked at him briefly before nodding slightly as she listened to the ringing.

"How long?"

"Long enough to know that 'things are not as they seem'."

Damon winced and shook his head.

"We'll work that out later." Katherine said. "Right now, we need to find her."

At that point, Damon's phone rang showing a call from Elena. Katherine answered.

"Elena. Are you OK?"

"Yeah, Sure." Elena said, recognizing Katherine's voice. "But why are you at Damon's phone. Did you know you dropped my purse?"

"There's been an incident. Where are you?"

"Home," Elena replied.

"Are you in your bedroom?"

"Yes."

"Do you see a small blue box on your desk that is not yours?"

Elena looked. It was there.

"Yes. What's going on?"

"I may need you to bring it to me. But for now, please stay there. Don't invite anyone in. There are a couple of rather hostile vampires out there that might cause you harm."

"They're after me?" Elena asked, starting to get worried.

"Not you directly, though you are actually part of their plan. Their true target is Damon."


	4. The Plan and the Promise

But Was it Funny?

Elena nervously descended the stairs and approached Alaric. "I need to return something. Would you give me a ride again?"

"Elena, don't you think you are taking too much advantage of him?"

"No, it's OK Jenna." Alaric interjected. "I don't mind. And I'm sure you'd like me to keep an eye on Elena."

Jenna gave him a bit of a nod and an "Mmm, ok."

"OK", Elena thought, "1st part done. Get him to come with me." Aloud she said, "thank you."

"What's going on?" Alaric asked a soon as they we outside. "Did you talk to Stefan?"

"No. Katherine. It seems she got caught without her necklace – the one that protects her from sunlight. We're taking her another that she left on my desk."

"On your desk?"

"Yeah. She said she was going to ask me to keep it in a safe place…just in case."

They were driving by this time. "So she's stuck inside until dark. You know Elena, if there was ever a time to try to take her out, it would be now."

"And exactly how would you do that?" Elena asked, not sure if he was making a lame joke or was at least partially serious.

"We…you could lure her to the door and then we could pull her outside."

"You wouldn't get her to budge before your neck was broken. And I intend to honor my pledge to protect her. You'd have to go through me."

Alaric gave her a strange look. "I was kidding."

"Good." Elena said not sure if she completely believed him. "No bounty on your head tonight."

* * *

The Reason

"Why are they after me?" Damon asked Katherine as they waited for Elena to arrive.

"They're brothers. Apparently you did something to their family 75 or so years ago – in Boston. They want revenge. Didn't you hear this?"

"Hey, you didn't have a brick wall between you and them. And I was concentrating on you or Elena or whoever."

"So you don't deny what they say you did to them."

"I did a lot of things. But 75 years ago? Why now?"

"They've been watching you. Although you are not as strong as Pearl was or as I am, you are stronger than they are – when you are at full strength. They know you've been severely weakened by a spell. They think they can take you now."

"But why Elena. What did she do?"

"They have visions of her being tortured while you lie there watching and slowly burning. Something about that's what you did to their family. They know she means something to you."

"Why would they think that?"

Katherine shook her head. "Do you really have to ask? I've only been here a few weeks and I've seen how you two act around each other. Especially you around her. They've been watching you for some time."

Damon shook his head. Had what he done put Elena in danger?

"And they may have been misled by a couple of kisses."

"I've never kissed Elena."

"Are you sure about that?" Katherine was kind of smirking. It was hard to tell.

"You led me on. You wanted this, this whatever it is between us."

"I'm not going to deny that Damon. The question is what do you want?"

They were staring, or was it glaring, at each other when they were interrupted by a knock at the door.

Katherine opened the door just enough to leave the sunlight out. Elena actually moved to stand between Katherine and Alaric while giving her the box.

"Just a joke" Alaric said under his breath – which drew a brief glance from Katherine.

She opened the box and pulled out a small bracelet which she placed on her right wrist. She then carefully stretched her left had into the sunlight and left it there a few seconds.

"Not trusting the maker, or me?" Elena asked.

"I trust you both. Still, I always have a spare, just in case. And this is my spare. You can't be too careful."

* * *

The Plan

The group moved to the kitchen to plan their next move.

"So what do we have?" Katherine stated. "Stefan is AWOL. Where is he anyway?" She asked Damon.

"When Elena, or you or whoever brushed him off this morning, he got upset, so he went hunting. If he wants to be left alone while hunting, he turns his phone off."

Katherine shook her head. "No Stefan, but we have Damon who's at what? 50%?"

"Or more." Damon said, glaring.

"Or more, but most effective when in sunlight, for now. And we have Mr. Salzman, who I understand has taken out a few vampires himself. He might be most effective in sunlight as well. And we have me. I am now back to full capability and really upset about how they treated me."

"And we have me." Elena added.

"And Elena. And we're up against two vampires – at least one of which can walk in daylight - and a compelled human who is driving them around in a van."

"Do you know where they are going?" Elena asked.

"I think so. It seems they're setting a trap for Damon. They hope to capture him and bring him here."

"Then it's a daylight attack," Damon said. We can find them and take them out before they know what's hit them. We should get moving."

"You mean find them and let me take them out. And I will – I will personally rip their heads off. But given the circumstances, Damon, I think we need to talk to them first."

"What circumstances?"

"One of them walks in daylight. I don't recognize him. Who else do you know that does that? And what if they are not alone or told someone else about your current weakness. We need to talk to them."

"I'm fairly sure they won't feel like talking once they know we have them."

"True. So they will think they have us – or rather you."

Damon didn't look thrilled. "You know they're stronger than me. You want me to turn myself in?"

"No. But we will set our own trap, which will be sprung when they spring theirs." Katherine found herself laughing at the sentence she had just created.

* * *

Again?

Katherine was alone with Elena. Damon was off to find, but hopefully not be seen by vampires. Alaric was waiting in his car for Elena. He would drive her home and stay there, ensuring no one unknown would be invited in.

"You didn't quite do all I asked of you in the last couple of days, Elena, but you came through when I needed you. I am grateful."

"I'm glad I could help. And I'm sorry you were taken."

"And I'm glad you weren't taken."

"What were they going to do with me?"

Katherine shook her head. "You don't need to know that. I do have one more request of you, though, and this matter should be concluded."

Elena looked at her, trying to read her expression. As usual, she couldn't. "What is it?"

"I need for you to pretend to be me. And I'm sorry, but you'll need to remove your necklace."

"My vervain? It's all I have."

"It wouldn't have protected you from their plan. It only makes it harder for them to control you. And I'm sorry to say this, but if there is a problem tonight, it won't be because they're trying to control you. Damon and I will protect you from them."

* * *

The Promise

Elena had left with Alaric. She would wait at home until they were ready to spring the vampires' trap.

Katherine went to the hospital to see Bonnie.

"Elena." Bonnie smiled as she saw her coming. "Is Stefan not with you?"

"Not tonight. How are you?"

"I'm feeling much better. Getting stronger."

"I'm glad," Katherine said as she moved to touch the bracelet Bonnie hated so much.

Bonnie watched, surprised, as Katherine lifted Bonnie's wrist with one hand and ran the fingers of her other hand over the surface of the bracelet. It came off, though Katherine continued to hold Bonnie's wrist and the bracelet.

"She let you take it off?" Bonnie asked, staring at Katherine.

Katherine nodded her head. "Can you feel your power returning?"

Bonnie closed her eyes and concentrated. She noticed that Elena had not released her wrist, but ignored it. She felt a tingling of power. She began a soft chant.

Suddenly Bonnie sat up straight and tried to pull her wrist away. The bracelet was immediately back in place.

"Katherine!" Bonnie exclaimed.

"Yes."

"Why are you here? Does Elena know?"

"I'm not here to hurt you Bonnie. I'm here to talk."

"About what? And since when do you use my name when talking to me or anyone?"

"Bonnie, I do not excuse what you did to Damon. I will never be OK with it. And I have your promise it will not be repeated. However, I also know that you have, somehow, become Elena's best friend. You have earned her respect. I have thought about it, and I have decided I can also afford to offer you some respect, in the form of using your proper name. I hope you will accept it as a sign of the respect I have for you – because of Elena."

Bonnie nodded slightly.

"Because I have your promise to leave Damon and Stefan alone, as well as Elena, I am prepared to remove the bracelet and return your power. But on one condition."

"Which is?" Bonnie asked suspiciously.

"That you use all of your power to protect Elena. I will ask nothing else of you, and I will leave the issue of whether you help Elena when she asks between you two. But I must insist that you protect her with all of your power against anyone or anything that threatens her."

Katherine paused, seeming to give Bonnie a moment to think about it. "Will you agree to this?"

"Why wouldn't I?"

"I need a yes or a no."

"Yes. I will protect Elena against any threat with all of my power."

Katherine nodded and removed the bracelet.

"And if I think you're a threat to Elena?" Bonnie asked.

Katherine started to leave the room. "Think what you will, but consider carefully before you act. You were present when Elena swore an oath to protect me."


	5. Deception and Revelation

Deception and Revelation

Elena waited nervously outside of Stefan and Damon's home. Katherine had been very clear – timing was essential. She and Damon had gone inside. Elena was to enter at precisely the right moment – at least in Katherine's mind.

Which, of course, Elena was relying on.

Stefan had not returned her calls. Alaric was still at her home, which made Elena feel a little better. Damon had found the vampires where Katherine had expected – though the human was dead now – no longer needed for their plan.

And Katherine had coached Elena on the part she would play. Elena thought of the cold, distant demeanor of Isobel, and of Katherine herself until very recently, toward Elena. Could she duplicate it? Could she keep it going long enough?

"It's all about how you carry yourself," Katherine had told her.

"Confidence?" Elena asked her.

"Indifference."

"No coughing, scratching, sneezing or any such thing." Katherine added. "They'll know immediately. And virtually no silence. Do not let them hear that something is wrong."

She could have worried all night, but it was time. She entered through the front door. What she found was not unexpected, but it still upset her.

Katherine was being held by one vampire, standing still. Apparently the vampire had tried to compel her. He was watching the other vampire as Damon struggled with him – though she could swear he wasn't trying all that hard – maybe just keeping it up until Elena arrived.

It was time.

"Stop!" Elena said clearly and loudly.

Damon looked at her and stopped struggling. "Katherine."

That got the attention of both of the hostile vampires.

"What is this?" Elena asked coldly.

She must have been doing it about right. "Family matter." Katherine's vampire replied.

"Katherine, help us." Damon pleaded. "Help her."

"Shut up!" the vampire holding him said, giving him a shove.

"Help her? Help Elena Gilbert? Whose uncle killed my best friend?"

The vampires were looking back and forth at Elena and Katherine, seemingly trying to figure out why they looked the same.

Elena was slowly approaching. Katherine had told her what a safe distance would be. She gave them a little more room than that.

"Help her whose family has burned our kind for decades? No. I may share her, but I will not help her."

Then she looked straight into the eyes of Katherine's vampire. "Do I know you?"

The vampire glared at her, but continued to hold on to Katherine. "Does it matter?"

"You wear a ring I recognize. It keeps you safe in sunlight. Where did you get it?"

She must have been doing okay, she thought. He was still talking to her – glaring at her, but talking.

"It was given to me."

"Willingly? By whom? I do not pass them out lightly."

The vampire hesitated before answering. Elena was just wondering if the silence was lasting for too long when he replied "He was dead – not by my hand."

"And do you often steal from the corpses of my soldiers?" She wasn't sure it was the right term, but it felt OK.

"Steal?" the vampire asked. "You can't steal what is not owned. The dead own nothing."

"And no one owns such a ring but me. It is mine then."

"Do you think you can take it?" He actually released Katherine, and turned quickly to face Elena. It was enough to make her flinch. Immediately he leapt at her.

Katherine was faster, though she had to push Elena of his way. Elena stumbled against a wall and had to brace herself before she was able to turn back to see the fight. Damon was on the defensive. But Katherine was just about done. She had literally done it. His head was severed.

Elena was shocked. Since she had pledged her loyalty to Katherine, the threats against her family had stopped. Katherine had just asked her to help. She had almost forgotten what Katherine was, what she could – and would – do.

Katherine was instantly next to Damon, the hostile vampire's neck in her firm grasp. She held him above her with one hand.

"Who else knows?" Katherine asked him as he struggled against her.

He did not answer.

"Tell me. Who else?"

Elena had seen enough. "Katherine, don't. He could help us."

Katherine looked at her – her face furious.

"He could warn others not to come here." Elena explained.

Katherine turned back to the vampire. "Would you do that?"

"Yes." The vampire managed to gasp.

Katherine released her grip slightly and repeated the question. "Who else knows?"

"No one. We wanted him for ourselves."

Katherine nodded and lowered the other vampire to where she could reach his head with her other hand. Again she carried out her threat to "rip their heads off".

Elena was distraught. "Katherine, he said he would spread the message to leave us alone."

As quickly as the fury had come, it was gone. "That's not the message he would have spread," Katherine said. "It would have been 'I went up against Katherine and lived'. He would have been back – probably with more vampires. Vampires do not give up revenge so easily."

Elena looked at the mess around her. "I hate this world of yours."

Katherine approached Elena slowly. "Elena, you may have been seduced into this world, but you stayed willingly. Now that you are pledged to me, it is just as much your world as mine."

"I don't know how I'll be able to do this." She sat down, burying her face into her hands.

Katherine touched Elena's shoulder. Elena looked up at her.

"You'll be able to do it because you know you can help your world more from inside mine, than from outside it."

Katherine found a blanket and wrapped it around Elena who looked at her questioningly.

"So I won't get blood on you as I carry you home." There was a lot of blood on Katherine's clothes. "You'll need to go in the front door and I'll need to get into some clean clothes."

"Damon will burn the bodies," she added looking at him "and then join us at Elena's for a bit?"

"Yes majesty," he said, bowing and making the appropriate hand gesture.

Elena worked to regain control of herself as Katherine carried her home.

"You did well." Katherine told her as she was placed at her front door. "We learned what we needed to because of you."

Elena nodded and entered her home. Alaric was still with Jenna.

"Elena," Jenna said. "How was Bonnie?"

"She's good. She'll be out soon." Elena was guessing, she had not seen Bonnie for two days now.

"You OK?" Jenna seemed genuinely concerned. Elena had no idea what she looked like after everything that had happened.

"Long day. Just going to take a long shower followed by a long sleep. Goodnight."

When she made it into her room, the shower was on. But Katherine was looking in her closet.

"Can I borrow something? Or more precisely take and keep something? Anything will do."

"Sure" Elena said and picked out the needed items. Katherine took them into the bathroom.

Elena's phone rang - Stefan.

"Elena, what's going on?" he asked without giving her a chance to even say 'hello'. "I get home and Damon's cleaning up blood and burning bodies."

"What did he tell you?"

"Nothing. And now he's gone. He said he had something to do."

"You didn't want to know earlier. You ignored my calls. You wanted your space. And you can have it - until tomorrow. Call me back then."

"Elena…"

She didn't give him the chance to continue. "No hello, no good-bye." She thought.

She instantly regretted it, but would clean that mess up tomorrow, along with any other that had been made during this Katherine-imposed idiocy.

Katherine emerged, wearing Elena's clothing, just as Damon arrived. The shower was still running.

"As you command" Damon said, smirking. Elena was glad to see it. None of this could have been easy for him.

Katherine spoke to Elena. "It appears that my arrangements for your protection have been inadequate."

"You've made arrangements for my protection?"

"No. And that has been inadequate. I can't let something like this happen again."

"No!" Elena objected. "I've got Stefan and Damon and Bonnie and Alaric Salzman. Please do not send anyone else. I've seen your 'helpers'. I don't want them anywhere near here."

"Elena, sometimes we need to help each other."

"No, please. If someone else comes, we'll deal. We've been dealing. We'll take whatever comes."

Katherine stared at her for a moment. "Very well. We'll see how it goes. We'll see what comes."

Katherine picked up the bag in which the bloody clothes had been place and headed for the window. She paused and turned to Damon.

"And Damon, will you keep the promise you made to Elena? Will you help her?"

"You know I will," he replied.

"Good. Because helping her is helping me. Protecting her is protecting me."

Katherine looked squarely into his eyes. "But Damon, loving her is not loving me. You need to work that out."

Damon looked squarely back at her. "I do."

And she was gone.

"Damon!" Elena yelled at him. When he turned to face her she asked "Exactly what did you do when you thought she was me?"


	6. Epilogue  Back by Dinner Really?

Epilogue – Back by Dinner (Really?)

"I'm not happy about it Elena!" Stefan said – again.

"Oh this time it worked. Now I understand. I didn't the first 34 times, but now I see. You badgering me is not helping, and it's not changing anything."

"You should never have made this deal with Katherine. It was not a good choice."

"Really? You know what I did and why I did it. And you know as well as I do that someone is alive because of my choice. I don't know who, and I don't have to. How's the life/death ratio with your choices?"

Stefan shook his head. "First you let Damon start hanging around, then Isobel shows up, now Katherine? You're getting into the wrong crowd."

"Yeah, my mother, my great something or other grandmother, and your brother. It's not changing Stefan. May even get worse. Maybe your dad'll show up next."

"I can't take you but Damon can? Why would she let him?"

"I don't know. There's something going on between those two, but I can't get Damon to tell me anything."

Stefan was getting frustrated. He knew this was lost – why not just stop?

"And is there still something going on between you and me?" he asked her.

His eyes had gone down again, so Elena pulled his chin up. "Yes. Still 'Team Stefan'" she said pointing at herself. "Though you're making it really hard."

"I'm just worried about you. Do you really trust Damon?"

"To keep me safe, yes. To keep me pure, no. But don't worry, 'mom' will be there. I'm sure she'll protect my reputation."

"That's not it and you know it. I just can't believe she lets Damon help, but not me."

"I've been around when you talked about her Stefan – it was not flattering. And what about when she was pretending to be me? Did you insult her then? Or were you too busy kissing her?"

"That's not fair. You know what she was doing. We need some kind of signal for the future."

Elena shook her head. "Really? You can't tell the sweet teenager from the 150-plus-year-old who's killed who knows how many people? You must be flattering me now."

Elena pulled Stefan's eyes toward here one more time before leaving. "Less than a day. Two hour drive to get there, a couple of hours there, two hours to get back. I'll be home by dinnertime."

He didn't seem moved. She gave him a kiss on the cheek anyway.

"You're all I want, Stefan. But not like this."

Elena left her home walking towards the car with the waiting Damon, off to serve Katherine one more time.

-The End (but still just for a bit)-


End file.
